


Scream my name

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et





	Scream my name

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

I listened to Adam talking to Christina and Pharrell, observing the way his taught little body looked in the jeans he was wearing. Hot. The only word I could think of. Oh god, what I would give to push him against a wall and rip them off...

"Hello, earth to Blake." Christina waved a hand in front of my face pushing me from my thoughts. "Are ya in there, buddy?"

I let out a light hearted laugh and then glanced at Adam. I knew he had figured out what I was thinking about.

"Man, it wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't in there. The hick drinks so much I'm surprised he isn't brain dead!" Adam shot me a sassy smile.

I bit back my next words because they weren't appropriate to say in front of the other coaches. Instead, I grabbed my phone.

**_Is Daddy's little boy acting up again? Let's not forget what happened the last time he decided to act up._ **

I knew that Adam would know exactly what I was talking about as soon as he read the text. I waited until he pulled his phone out of his pocket to press the send button. He got it almost instantly and I saw him bite his lip. Oh god...the things that did to me...Adam trotted over and put himself into my lap then wrapped his arms around my neck, I know he felt the bulge in my pants his breath caught. I smiled, then started discretly moving my hand up his thigh, and he stopped me. I let a low growl come out of my throat, and he got up, and trotted back over to his seat, smiling. Oh, he was so going to get it later on.

 

* * * * *

 

I pulled up to Adam's house and hopped out of my truck, lightly jogging up to his door, and just walking in. I found Adam laying naked on the couch playing with himself. He let out soft kittenish moans as he pleasured himself. I just stood there, waiting for him to notice me. And he did. His eyes became wide and he gulped. I smiled. "Oh, my. What to we have here? Are you pleasuring yourself without my permission?"

I could see the fear in his eyes. "N-no" He stuttered. I looked at him expectantly. "I mean..No, sir..I-I was just-" I cut him off by practically jumping on top of him, pinning his hands above his head.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lessen." He swallowed, and I got up, pulling him with me, then sat down on the couch, putting him over my knee. "You know the rule. Count out loud." He lightly nodded and I rubbed his ass before bringing my hand up, then smacking him.

"One" I smiled and did it again. "Two" I wanted to do more, but I had something else instore for my little. I pulled him up, and he got onto his feet, looking surprised, he shyly said, "Thank you, Daddy.." He made eye contact with me, then immediately looked away.

"Down on your knees." He did as he was told and got down on his knees, keeping his eyes on the floor, just like I taught him. "That's my good boy." I ran my hand over his cheek and felt him flinch. "You better be scared." His breath caught, and I got up. "Now, you're going to get on your hands and knees and follow me upstairs." He got on all fours, and trailed me up to the bedroom where I would dish out his actual punishment. "Stand." He stood quickly, eyes still on the floor. "Put your hands against the wall, and bend."

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

I swallowed and did as I was told, putting my hands against the wall and bending slightly. I felt Blake spread my legs apart, then heard his belt come un-done. My breath caught. "Now, Adam, this is going to teach you that you will not deny Daddy what he wants, where ever he wants it." I felt the tell-tale leather slowly trail down my back, all the way to my butt. "I want you to count out loud again like a good little boy." I nodded, and took a deep breath. He pulled the belt away, I heard a swooshing noise, then felt the belt hit me. 

"One" I yelped. He did it again. "Two" And again. "Three" 

We hit 29 when he did it once more. "Thirty" I whimpered. Blake came up behind me and started rubbing where he'd just hit. I yelped out in pain. 

"Did my little learn his lesson?" When I didn't answer, Blake grabbed me by my hair and tilted my head back. "Answer me, little one."

"Yes, sir. I learned my lesson."

Blake smiled. "And what lesson is that?"

I whimpered again. "I will not deny Daddy what he wants. No matter where we are."

He sharply inhaled, then said. "Good, boy. Now say it again."

"I will not deny Daddy what he wants. No matter where we are."

He pulled me by my hair, and threw me down onto the floor. I looked up and him and smiled, he looked and me in shock. "Wipe the smile off your face, little. Before I do it for you." I stopped smiling, and waited to see what he was going to do. He unzipped his pants, and dropped them to his ankles. "Now I'm going to skullfuck you and you're going to take it like a good little boy should." I got onto my knees and opened my mouth. Blake smiled and thrust himself into my mouth, causing me to gag. I tried to pull away but Blake held my head in place as I choked. He pulled back out, then started thrusting in rapidly fast, I knew better then to pull away so I let him fuck my mouth until I felt his hot cum spill down my throat. I swallowed as he pulled out, and then licked the remaining cum from my lips. "You're such a good boy for me." Blake pulled me up and then quickly kissed me before pushing me onto the bed. He opened the bedside drawer and pulled out some rope, and a flogger. Blake knew that floggers were my least favorite. "Now, I won't use this on you if you listen to do as you're told. Understood?"

I nodded. "Y-yes, sir." He smiled and set the flogger aside, then grabbed the rope, and looked at me. I nodded. "Please tie me up, Daddy." Blake roughly flipped me over then put my hands behind my back. As soon as they were tied, he grabbed his belt again, then put it around my neck making a makeshift collar/leash.

"You know the rules. No cumming without my permission, and no making noise unless I say so." I nodded. "Good boy." I felt him thrust inside of me and I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out. I squeezed my eyes shut and bite my lip, trying to hold back my moans and words of plea. He pulled out, and slammed back in. This time, I couldn't stop myself. I let out a yelp/moan and Blake yanked on his belt causing my head to whip backwards. "What was that?" I looked at him fearfully. "Oh, it's quite alright. I'm going to give a reason to scream now, boy." He let go of the belt, and took it into his hands, then brought it back and hit me three times. Hard. "Now I'm going to fuck you, and you're not allowed to cum at all." 

I held back my protest and said, "Yes, master." He smiled, then put the belt back around my throat and thrust back inside of me, going at full speed. "F-uck, argh, Blake!" He didn't slow down, but sped up. "Oh, daddy! Please..c-can I cum, P-please!" I screamed out his name and begged him to let me cum, I was close..and I didn't know if I could control myself.

"I fucking dare you to cum, I dare you." He pulled out, then slammed back in. "Who am I?" When I didn't reply, he yanked at the belt. "Who am I, little?"

I whimpered. "You're my daddy."

"And who are you?"

"I'm you're little fuck toy." 

Blake started moving in and out again. "Louder."

"I'm your little fuck toy"

He smacked my ass. "Louder!!"

"I'm your little fuck toy!"

He pulled me to the edge, and I was about to fall off, then he suddenly stopped. I whined. "What was that, Adam? Whining? Did I just hear whining?" 

I shook my head.

"Oh, Adam. You've been such a naughty boy tonight. What will I do with you?"

I nervously glanced at the flogger. "P-please no.."

He smiled. "Oh, yes. You need to learn how to obey your master."

I bit my lip as he picked up the flogger and slowly dragged it down my back. "You know your safe words, right, my little?"

I nodded.

"Say them."

My breathing picked up. "Yellow for slow down, Red for stop."

He smiled. "That's my good little boy." He picked up the flogger and flicked his wrist, causing it to hit hard, leaving a stinging sensation in its wake. He did it three more times. "Have you had enough?" I didn't answer. He hit me again. "I said have you had enough?"

I bit my lip and slyly said, "No sir.."

I could practically feel Blake's smile. "You're such a slut." He whipped me 5 more times, then threw the flogger to the floor. He gribbed the belt, then thrust back into me again and again. I let out moans, and groans, amongst a slur of cuss words. 

"Daddy, p-please let me cum, please..." I whined.

"Be a good boy for Daddy, and make him cum first." He let of of the belt, then flipped over so I was on top of him. "Ride me." He put a hand around my throat and and I started moving up and down, as I started grinding on him. I knew he wouldn't last long.

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Oh, fuck." Adam started grinding on me and I threw my head back. "That's it. Make Daddy cum." Just the grinding put me over the edge and I came inside of him as I moaned. "Fuck..you're such a good little boy." He smiled and I placed him back on the bed, facing me this time. "I think you've earned a treat." I grabbed his length and started moving my hand up and down, slowly, then faster. It didn't take long for him to cum screaming my name. "Look at the mess you've made." I looked down at my hand and he licked his lips. I brought my hand to his mouth and he licked up all of of his fluids. I praised him, then softly turned him over to undo the rope, as soon as it was all done, i threw it on the ground and lay down, pulling Adam close to me, looking at the rope marks that were left on his wrist. 

"They hurt." Adam looked at his wrists, then to me.

My eyes widened. "Did..did I hurt ya..?" I lightly ran my finger tips over the imprints as if to sooth them. 

"No, sir." He snuggled closer.

"What about when I hit you the belt, and flogger?" I moved my hand to his backside and started rubbing.

I felt him purring against my chest. "No, sir."

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Blakey."


End file.
